Talk:Gabriel T. Rorke
Gabriel Rorke ? Hours ago, a screen of Alex "Ajax" Johnson's dossier was posted on the Call of Duty Facebook profil. Alex "Ajax" Johnson dossier CoDG.jpg When you look at the bottom of the page, you can see : "ADMINISTERING OFFICER OFFICIAL PRINTED NAME: GABRIEL RORKE RANK: CAPT" It's very likely (if this is not exactly) that the main antagonist Rorke and Gabriel Rorke are the same man, isn't it ? Kalinine (talk) 20:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :I share the same opinion about this one, and my speculation/idea is that Rorke is a rogue ghost or something. Anyway, it is best to wait for a little bit more info. Also, you are surprisingly fast when it gets to finding character bios, so if something more pops up about rorke, feel free to change it. 20:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Although we can confirm there is a "Gabriel Rorke" and a "Rorke" we cannot come to the assumption they are the same person yet. They could be brothers, father-son, or the same person, the fact being we shouldn't make any moves until more evidence is given. 20:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, I saw a leak about the missions' descriptions and now I can assure that Gabriel Rorke and Rorke are the same man ! Kalinine (talk) 11:02, October 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Even so, it falls under COD:LEAK, wait until release, unless Activision leaks it etc etc, but if it's just someone having the game early no. 11:05, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::There is a audio interview of Captain Gabriel Rorke ! Kalinine (talk) 16:40, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Good finds, good finds Kalinine. So i guess that we need to wait just several hrs to get this puzzle solved? :D 16:58, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Position? Do you think Rorke actually has a political/military position within the Federation, or is he just a hired gun or something of that nature? CaptainOHH (talk) 16:12, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :He was brainwashed and allowed to use the Federation forces in order to eliminate the Ghosts, and he was probably given the resources by the higher ups of the Federation. 16:14, November 27, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, okay, I forgot about the brainwashing. CaptainOHH (talk) 16:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Rank Confusion It's clear from the Rorke File in the The Ghost Killer that Rorke was in the Navy. The rank of Captain in the Navy is O-6, equivalent to Colonel in the Army, Air Force and Marines. However, the Ghosts rank of Captain seems to be the O-3 one, from what we see with Elias. Is there any way to clarify this? CaptainOHH (talk) 14:47, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Not so much. The first photo shows him in an Army uniform, and graduates from the USNA can cross-commission into other branches. Even more confusingly, the dossier linked at the top of this page suggests he's a Marine officer, which is also consistent with him being a USNA graduate. 16:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :But Naval Special Operators do wear ACUs similar to the Army pattern, and the photo was taken at Coronado, California, which is home to a Naval Amphibious Base. He COULD be a Marine. CaptainOHH (talk) 16:58, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::But NSW personnel don't wear black berets with the US Army flash on. 17:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Maybe it's a mistake on IW's part. They HAVE been known to eff their info up. CaptainOHH (talk) 17:24, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :: ::Marec2 (talk) 14:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC)How many years old Gabriel Rorke ? ::35 or 45 years old in the game ??? :: Well, Elias was 51 at the time of his death, and since Rorke was a higher rank, I'm guessing he was probably a little older than Elias. Besides, from his operational history (starting in Sand Viper, still active duty by Legends Never Die) he had to be 40+. I'd say he was in his early 50's at the most. CaptainOHH (talk) 15:57, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Under the tivia section, this article claims Rorke's 'signature weapon', like Shepherd's, is a /44 Magnum. But Rorke only uses the Magnum in one mission that I'm aware of - the last one, 'The Ghost Killer'. I don't think this constitutes it being his 'signature weapion' when he uses, sy, the MP443 Grach just as much. Shepherd at least always used the Magnum ,whereas Rorke seems more like Makarov - a new pistol every mission. Please tell me if 've missed somethnig where the Magnum is listed as his 'special weapon or something', I might just not have seen it. Nototter (talk) 17:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC) it should be whatever gun he uses the most, but if theres multiple he uses alot then it should be all of the ones he uses most. RisingSun2013 (talk) 20:03, January 26, 2014 (UTC)